Regret
by xsmokeandmirrors
Summary: [Takes place after Money in the Bank 2013] Cody Rhodes has just lost his best friend. He's still feeling the sting of his betrayal when she shows up, and, luckily, she knows how to make him feel better. The night has been nothing but horrible, so saying something he might regret can't make it any worse. [Cody Rhodes x Kaitlyn]


**I haven't posted a Codlyn one-shot in a while, and people seemed to like my other ones, so here you go! This one takes place after Money in the Bank 2013 when Damien Sandow won.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cody Rhodes or Kaitlyn. If I did, Cody would be at my house right now, not on TV. ;)**

* * *

"Get out of my way!"

Cody Rhodes stalked backstage, anger seeping out of every one of his pores. He had a slight limp, and he was in an immense amount of pain, but he was too upset to care.

Money in the Bank. It was supposed to be his big night. He was _this close_ to grabbing that briefcase, but that bastard he once called his best friend, knocked him off the ladder and claimed it himself.

Damien Sandow screwed him over. His best friend, the man he trusted more than anyone, screwed him over.

"Move it!" Cody yelled, finally finding his locker room and slamming the door shut.

He paced the room for a bit, but realized it wasn't helping him calm down, so he sat down. He quickly stood up again, walked over to the locker on the other side of the room, and opened it. His phone sat in it, on the top shelf. He unlocked it, went to his contacts, and found her name. His finger hovered over the name, before he finally locked his phone.

He set it back on the shelf, slammed the locker door shut, and kicked it, leaving a nice sized dent in it.

A soft knock came at the door.

He sighed, trying to calm down, but ended up yelling, "Damien! You leave me the hell alone!"

"Cody…?"

His heart stopped. It was the one person he wanted to talk to, but was too afraid to call. He walked quickly to the door and opened it.

"Cody, are you okay?" She asks.

He shrugs. "I've been better."

She gives him a small smile. "I heard you yelling, Cody. And you hit something before I knocked on the door."

"Kaitlyn, I don't know what to do."

Her smile turns sad as she invites herself into his locker room. She sits down on the couch, patting the space next to her for him to sit down.

"Come on, let's talk," She says.

He walks over and sits down next to her.

"He was supposed to be my best friend," He says, leaning forward and resting his head in his hands.

"I know," Kaitlyn says, rubbing his back.

"We agreed we wouldn't let winning get to our heads," He says. "We said, 'May the best man win,' but obviously the best man didn't win."

"Obviously," She says, nodding.

Cody sits back up and Kaitlyn moves her hand. He sighs.

"I really don't know how to put what I'm saying into words," He admits. "Can I just be alone?"

"Of course," She says, nodding. She stands up and walks to the door, but stops before she opens it. She turns around. "I'll see you around, Cody."

She exits the room and he leans back, running a hand through his hair. He stands up and opens the door and, just like he thought, she was standing there.

"You didn't go," He says, relief evident in his voice.

"I knew you needed me," She says. "I'll never leave when it's obvious you need me."

He smiles. "Well, uh, come back in." She walks in and he closes the door. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do and…and I'm scared."

Kaitlyn frowns. "Scared of what?"

"Of losing everyone and everything I love," He admits. "Damien was my best friend and I loved him like a brother, but I lost him. Then there's…"

"Then there's who, Cody?" She asks, furrowing her brows.

"You."

Her eyes widen slightly. "What?"

"I know I'm going to regret this, just like I regret everything else that's happened tonight," He says, sighing. "But…I like you, Kaitlyn. A lot. Hell, I love you. You've been there for me when my so-called best friend wasn't. You were there when my fiancée left me and I didn't know what to do with myself and I refused to do anything for three weeks. You were there. And you're here now, when my best friend just screwed me out of the biggest opportunity of my life. I don't know if you feel the same way, and I've already said it, but I'll say it again. I love you, Kaitlyn. I love you and nothing you or anyone else does will ever change that."

"Cody…"

"Ah, shit," He says. "See, I told you I was going to regret doing that. Well, uh…I guess you can decide what to do. I'll respect whatever decision you choose."

She looks at him, her eyes wide, and it seems like she's going to say something. Finally, she lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and walks past him and out of the room.

Cody sighs. "Well, fuck. This night just keeps getting worse."

He walks over to the couch and sits down. He rests his elbows on his knees and puts his head in his hands. He stays like that for a few minutes until someone knocks softly on the door, so softly he almost didn't hear it. He gets up to answer it.

"Kait - ?"

Kaitlyn grabs his face and brings it to hers, kissing him. They eventually apart and she drops her hands, grinning.

"I love you, too."


End file.
